Nightmare Or Second Chance
by Bribaby
Summary: Sara is shot, then time freezes around her and Grissom. Who is whispering in Grissom's ear. What do you mean you'll show me the future? Will Sara live? I do NOT own csi charactors
1. Chapter 1

The team went out for drinks after a long day at work. As they walked out of the place a man in a trench coat jumped out in front of them.

"Give me your money!" He shouted. The men moved in front of the women. Warrick was in front of Catherine as Nick and Grissom were in front of Sara and Greg.

"Why don't you think about this? We're cops, so this is a really bad situation for you." Nick calmly explains to the man as he and Grissom moved closer.

"Stay away! Just give me your money!" He pulled his gun out from his pocket. He pointed it back and forth from Grissom to Nick. A car drove by and the man turned and looked away from the boys. That's when Grissom jumped. He began to wrestle the man to the ground, a shot was heard. Nick helped Grissom by hand cuffing the guy. Then Nick got up and radioed for back up. Grissom got up and asked Greg, Warrick, and Catherine if they were alright. When Grissom turned to Sara her face was pale with fright.

"Sara are you ok?" Sara looked at him then looked down at her hands that were set in place on her stomach. She then removed her hands to reveal blood on her shirt. She began to breathe heavily as she fell to her knees.

"Sara!" Grissom caught her before she hit the ground. He gently laid her head on the ground. Sara looked at him with pain.

"Your going to be ok Sara. Nick call the ambulance! Catherine, Warrick, and Greg get to the car and the trunk, grab the first ad kit and blanks. GO!" Grissom yelled. The team was off getting things, Grissom looked down at Sara. He stroked her hair.

"Griss?" She mumbled.

"Shhh. Don't speak you'll be ok I promise." Sara could see right through is front. Sara began to cough up blood.

"Grissom I….just want…you to know that I…love you." She was crying now and Grissom couldn't stand it.

"I know, I love you too." He hugged her as her last breathe left her chest. He cried on her shoulder. He hand lost the one thing that he held dear to his heart. Even when he tried telling himself he didn't. When Grissom looked up to see where the team was and what had taken them so long he notice that Warrick and Catherine were in mid run frozen near him and Sara. The ambulance was silent and Nick frozen talking to the EMP.

"What's going on?" Grissom was confused everything seemed to have froze in time.

"This your awaking Gil Grissom." A voice whispered in the wind.

"What? Who's there?" Grissom said looking around, but leaving Sara's side.

"You will see in all good time. Now I'm here to show you what will come to pass and what may." The voice whispered again. Grissom didn't know what to think. All he knew was he wasn't going to leave Sara. That's when the ground and the surroundings turn black. Leaving only him and Sara in a world of darkness.

**AN: I'm not done yet so stay tuned and the next chapter will be up soon. Lets see what this mysterious voice has to show Grissom. Will Sara live? IDK lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom looked around, there was nothing. But then out of the darkness a bed was appearing.

"Doctor Grissom, you may lay Ms. Sidle on the bed. She is also frozen in time. These lessons are for you and you alone. She will be safe and sound. I promise you that. And at anytime you wish to see her you may ask and I will bring her to you." Grissom reluctantly picked up Sara and laid her down gently on the bed. Blood still stained his shirt and hers. He covered her up and stroked her face before speaking.

"Who are you?" Grissom asked, his eyes never left Sara. A little started to appear out of the corner of his eye. Grissom looked over to see a little girl around the age of 12 with a flowing white gown. The dress seemed to be made out of silk that had shimmer that seem to dim to the point were Grissom could really look at the girl. When he did he was blown away. She looked almost identical to Sara. She had deep brunette hair that had endless curls, with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. She was beautiful, he had often thought about having kids with Sara and what they would look like. This little was exactly what he imagined his little girl to look like.

"My name is Aurora. I am here to show you what you have missed what you should have and I will give you the choice for a decision at the end. You will see Sara's past, and will see things that you missed or chose to over look. And let me tell you Gilbert Grissom, stubborn should be your middle name. No matter how many hints I gave you, you never took them! It's so frustrating!" She then took a breath. "But now it came down to Sara dying for you to see that you can't live with out her, right?" She asked looking at him. He looked back at Sara and then to Aurora.

"Yes, I can't live with out her." She looked at him then a flash of light surrounded Sara.

"What are you doing?!" Grissom yelled. He then saw that the wound was gone and the blood was as if it was never there. Even his own hands where blood free.

"We can leave her with a wound open like that." She said.

"Then is she alive?" Grissom asked with a little desperation in his voice.

"Sort of." She said looking at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Grissom was confused. There was Sara wound free but she wasn't alive?

"Sara is the middle of life and death. It is up to you to save her. At the end there will be a decision for you. With this decision will be the fate of Sara." Grissom understood. Now he was ready for this.

"Let's go." He said looking at her. She grabbed his hand and a bright light took them though a swirling tunnel. When they landed on the ground in front of a San Francisco town house. The ocean in the back ground hitting the shower with a great force of power. Then Grissom noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A little girl playing in the sand. He walked over to the edge of the yard. She was humming a song.

"Sara!" Grissom looked over to a boy that looked about 12 come over to Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Or Second Chance

Chapter 3

By Briana Douglas

Do not own characters

The little boy hand brunette straight hair. It was in a buzz cut, and he was rather scrawny.

"Brother!" Sara a young 5 year old yelled and jumped into her brothers arms.

"Come on Sara, we are now going to have to leave. Mom is in a place that she can't care for us right now."

"Where will we go?" Asked the buddle in his arms. Grissom was amazed at Sara's knowledge of understanding every word her brother was saying. Grissom could see the bruises on the young boys' arms. He didn't like it one bit. That's when Aurora looked over and saw the puzzled look on his face.

"Stanley made sure Sara never met the hand of their father. That's what those bruises are. When Laura would be knocked out cold, he would go to Sara's room. But every night when they fought, Stan would go in to her room and sleep in her bed with her. He slept close to the door." As she explained this, they went to Sara's bedroom. Grissom saw Stan sneak in quietly in to Sara's bed. He then heard the voices that were roaring down stairs stop with a crash of something breaking. Grissom couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the reason she could not stand domestic violence cases. He understood now. Grissom watched the scene unfold. When the footsteps came close to the door, Grissom could feel his own heart beating fast. Grissom saw Stan wake Sara and tell her to hide under the bed. Sara with out questions did as he said. Grissom followed her and watched her brother get the crap kicked out of him until Paul Sidle was done with his rampage. The whole time Sara never looked. She never cried, she just didn't move. Grissom just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't do that. Hell now he couldn't do that in real life, his Sara was shot in front of him, and was now in the middle of Hell and Heaven. Grissom watched as Sara reveled herself and walked over to her brother. He was nearly unconscious. She helped him up and into bed. That's when Sara walked over to the wall and pulled out a first aid kit from a secret hole in the wall. 'That's my girl.' Grissom admired how she had not changed a bit as an adult. Always the one to rebel. Grissom watched as she but her brother back in order.

"You Doctor Grissom are the one that said that you two could not be together due to the age difference, correct?" Aurora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Grissom exhaled deeply.

"You want to know why you were meant for her at this time?" Grissom nodded 'yes'.

"It's because she had to grow up fast to live in the house hold of Paul Sidle. She was already learning things for a six grader at age 6. She was and is very mature. She needs a man not a boy of her age. She will see them only as her brother. The ones to protect her and love her with out making things complicated. That's why she and Nick are so close. Nick is almost the same as Stan. And Sara needs that support some where if she isn't going to get it from you." Aurora looked deeply into his soul and saw him weep for the love he had for Sara. Wanted to be with her but it was his own insecurities that stopped him. Grissom looked away from this angel.

"Let us move a little further in time. Let us go see the first time you two met."

**AN: ok I'm going to need a lot of reviews to get this next chapter rolling! I love writing this story. I just happen to fall upon all the old stories I wrote in the 6****th**** Grade. This is old so I'm trying to make it better as I go so that's why its taking so long. Well hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom looked at the stage as his younger self was getting ready for the class to start. Grissom subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is fine." Aurora said taking his hand and placing it down by his side. Grissom smirked at the little girl. The two watched people walk in to the seminar. Grissom knew exactly where Sara sat and the questions that she asked.

"You were taken by Sara from day one weren't you?" She asked looking at him. Grissom did not move his gaze from the younger Sara in front of them.

"I knew she was exactly what I was looking for in a woman. But it came with difficulties, which I wasn't sure I would be able to get over." Grissom looked at Aurora and then said, "But I was wrong to ever deny myself or Sara a chance at happiness together." He said with a little sadness in it.

"Good I see we are making progress! Now we must go to the future." She said grabbing his hand not waiting for him to say anything.

The next thing he knew they were in a room that Grissom knew very well.

"What are we doing at my house?" Grissom was confused.

"It is Christmas Day, Doctor Grissom. Why don't we see what's under the tree." Grissom raised his eyebrow but walked out to the living room. There he saw a dog on the couch as Sara and him opened presents.

"You're showing me a Christmas with Sara?" He looked back at Aurora. She nodded and then pointed at the couple on the floor. Grissom watched as the last present was opened. As they started to clean up Sara stopped and seemed to notice something on the tree.

"Gil what's this?" Grissom looked at his future self as he smirked and replied, "I don't know why don't you open it up and see for yourself." Sara looked at him with a questionable smirk. She opened it up and inside was a butterfly book.

"Oh, it's a butterfly book?" She kind of asked a little confused.

"Open it!" Gil anxious had got up and started to walk to her.

Inside the book were pictures of them together and their friends. At the end was a picture of the first time they met. And the not on it said, "That was our past," Then the picture to the side was a more update picture with the message of, "And this is our future." There was a tab off to the side that said, "Pull Here" Sara pulled on it and it revealed a simple but elegant ring. Sara looked up from the book and down at Gil who had dropped to his knee.

"Sara will you marry me?" Sara broke down and pulled him up and yelled, "YES!"

Gil picked her up and twirled her around the room. The dog that was sleeping on the couch got up and joined the fun.

"Wow, she looks really happy." Grissom said watching the couple kiss and hug. Grissom watched as Sara made a phone call to Catherine who you could hear the excitement over the phone. Grissom smiled, this is how he imagined it.

"She is always going to be happy with you Doctor Grissom. She loves you because you are so much like her. And you don't care about her flues but you embrace them. And it goes both ways doesn't it." Grissom nodded as the room went black and they moved forward again.


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter I just wanted everyone to know that my brother proposed to his Fiancé that way. It was Christmas and it was the very first present that she opened. Yeah, and the present opening was delayed for a good hour! I was mad! Ok not really but still…I wanted to open my present's dang nab bit!**

**And for anyone that maybe confused Gil is the future Grissom and Grissom is the past. That way you all wouldn't get confused.**

** "**Where are we going now?" Grissom asked as the scene started to come into focus. Grissom looked around and noticed that they were in the hospital.

"Why are we here Aurora?" Grissom asked. Aurora simply pointed to the room down the hall. As they came to the room Grissom saw Sara sleeping in the bed.

"Why is Sara here?" Aurora simply looked back at Sara. Grissom watched as a nurse came in and woke up Sara. As the nurse turned toward Grissom he noticed a small bundle in her arms. Grissom knew it was a baby. "Sara is going to have a baby?" Aurora nodded her head. Grissom walked closer. 'Where am I at?' Grissom thought. As he gazed at the scene he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye flash bye. That's when he saw is older self at the door of the room panting.

"Gil how did you get here!?" Grissom was puzzled. What does she mean bye that?

"I took the first flight out when Catherine told me you may be in labor. I wasn't going to miss sing my daughter on the first day." Gil walked over to his wife and daughter. When he reached the bed he kissed Sara's head and pulled the blanket back to revel a beautiful and full head of hair baby. Gil stroked her cheek and she opens her eyes. They were a magnificent shade of blue. Grissom became weak at the knees when those blue eyes looked straight at him. He had fallen in love at that moment. Grissom looked at Aurora and back at the baby. 'Wait!' Grissom thought.

"What do you want to name her?" Sara asked Gil interrupting Grissom's thoughts.

"Aurora." Gil said.

"Aurora?" Sara asked a little puzzled.

"It was my mom's favorite name." Gil said with a smile. Sara matched it understanding Gil's reason for the name.

"Aurora it is." Sara looked down at the bundle as she said that. Grissom looked back at Aurora and with a shock expertion asked, "Are you my daughter?"

Aurora didn't look at him. She looked at the ground and nodded her head.

"Why are you here? Why are you in a ghost form?" He asked walking closer to her. The scenery was back to black now. Aurora didn't move.

"Answer me!" Grissom was getting frustrated now.

"Because…I…because I was murdered." She said with tears.

"What!" Grissom was now confused out of his mind.

"What do you mean murdered?" Grissom looked at her with compassion and softness.

"Mom wasn't supposed to die like that. Something happened to the time line. So when she was shot, in my time I was too. And as you said farewell to your Sara, you said goodbye to me in my time. Something happened to throw off the whole balance of time." Grissom looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I would like to see Sara now." Aurora looked up and saw something that she hadn't seen in a while from her father. She nodded and out of the dark came Sara still sound asleep on the bed.

"I'm ready to make my decision now." He said taking Sara's hand in his.

"The decision you have to make is will you save her?"

"Yes, what ever it takes."

"Ok. But there's a catch. I can not revive her." Grissom interrupted her.

"What do you mean by that. You said you could save her."

"The catch is she has to have a life to save with in her."

"I don't get it." Grissom was confused.

"She has to be with child. The law is only lenient toward pregnant women." Aurora looked at Grissom as he now knew why the time line was thrown off. Sara and he were supposed to have conceived Aurora already. And with Sara dying it stopped and redirected it, so that Aurora died in the future.

"Well then how do we do that?" Grissom asked.

"Are you willing to become a father now?" Aurora asked. As she looked at Grissom she saw he made up his mind and want faltering at all.

"Ok, place your hand on her stomach." Grissom did as told. Aurora placed her hand on his and started to chant. The next thing he knew he was back in his own time. In his own bed never the less. As he turned over he questioned if it was a dream. But then he smelled food. He got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Sara making French toast. He smiled as he saw her move around his kitchen looking so natural being there. As she went back to the stove he snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Sara gasped at the sudden attention.

"Good morning." Grissom loved her voice. Loved hearing it, loved auguring with it, and loved being around it.

"Morning Honey." Grissom felt the swollen abdomen. She would be showing soon he noted. Yes this is what he decided. He want the family he saw in the future, he wanted to grow old with Sara. That was his decision. And he was going to love every moment of it.

The team came over that night for a cook out in the back yard.

They all laughed and joked about Greg's hair style. But Grissom sat down and watched everyone. Sara joined him by sitting between his legs. Grissom thought that it was so natural. The memories he never saw before came to him. He no longer remembered the time travel or Aurora. But he knew his life was going to be a great one now that he had Sara by his was his family, and he was not going to lose it.


End file.
